First Love Stories
by Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang yang membawa Namikaze muda terpaksa harus mengikuti alur yang dibawa oleh sang Uchiha. "Kau sebaiknya jangan menguping", "Teme, kau mau membawaku kemana!" "Kerumahku. Bertemu orang tuaku." Sama sekali gak bisa bikin summary. Yang jelas fic ini spesial buat Dhiya-chan yang udah bikin saya begadang. Sho-ai. Cerita humu. SasuNaru fanfic. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

"Hai, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Umurku? 27 tahun, ne!"

"Aku bekerja. Hanya bisnis keluarga yang dijalankan ayah, lalu di lanjutkan oleh kakakku. Aku hanya membantu, anggap saja begitu. Hahaha!"

"Err... Aku masih single. Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak bohong."

"Apa? Cinta pertama? Te-tentu saja aku pernah mengalaminya, ttebayo~!"

"Kenapa kalian bertanya begitu? Jangan paksa aku bercerita, oke?!"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah~, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana ceritanya, sungguh!"

"Aku tidak bohong. sudahlah, aku tidak mau ditanya lagi."

"Hei! Hei! Nanti aku bisa dimarahi."

"Baiklah~, duduk saja biar aku ingat-ingat dulu. Aku bercerita di mulai dari mana dulu, ya~?!"

"Baiklah, dengar baik-baik saat aku bercerita, ya~?!"

"Aku mulai~!"

** Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

** by: Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk**

** Spesial for: Dhiya-chan**

** SasuNaru fanfic**

** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Enjoy~**

**Naruto Stories.**

"HEI, TUNGGU AKU. STOP! STOP! TUNGGU AKU!"

Sebuah bis sekolah yang biasa menjemput murid-murid untuk bersekolah, terpaksa harus tertahan beberapa menit yang menuai ocehan para murid karena takut terlambat.

"Hah~, Terima kasih~! Hah, hah..!" Seorang pemuda terengah-engah setelah berlari selama sepuluh menit mengejar bus yang biasa menjemput Ia untuk kesekolah. Ia yang terbiasa telat hanya bisa mengatur nafas saat sudah berdiri di dalam bus yang telah berjalan kembali secara perlahan.

"Kau ini hanya menyusahkan saja, Naruto. Awas saja kalau sampai kami semua terlambat. Habis kau!" Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang berada di barisan kursi sebelah kanan berseru dengan bunyi gemeretak tangan yang mampu membuat sang pemuda bernama Naruto menelan ludah dengan tubuh gemetar, tidak ingin lagi merasakan bogeman si gadis pink yang sudah terkenal mampu meretakan tembok cina. oke, yang itu bohong.

"Iya, setiap hari kau selalu saja telat. Memang kau pikir kau begitu penting sampai membuat kami selalu menunggu." Gelak tawa, dan sorakan menggema saat seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga di pipinya berseru.

Naruto, pemuda yang sedari tadi di bully karena keterlambatannya-yang-sudah-sangat-biasa itu pun hanya tersenyum paksa dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf, ya, teman-teman?! Jam alarm di rumahku tidak berpungsi dengan benar." Sorakan lagi-lagi menggema ketika si pirang melempar cengiran tak berdosa pada para penumpang.

"Sudah anak-anak! Sebaiknya kau cari tempat duduk untukmu Naruto." Seorang guru bermasker yang sedari tadi hanya membaca bukunya di sebelah sopir pun menengahi. Jika tidak murid-muridnya hanya akan ribut, dan ia akan terganggu untuk membaca buku bersampul orange tersebut.

Sang pemuda pirang itu pun berjalan menuju kursi kosong di dalam bus. Saat ia menemukan kursi kosong yang berada paling belakang, matanya melirik pada sosok pemuda raven yang tengah tertidur di sudut paling ujung bus dengan buku menutup wajahnya.

wajah berkulit tannya tiba-tiba merona. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa malu dengan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Apa-apaan jantungnya ini. _Pasti karena banyak berlari tadi. _pikirnya mencoba mengusir perasaan tidak normal yang tadi di alaminya.

Naruto lebih memilih melihat kearah jalan dengan membuka jendela di sebelahnya, rambut pirangnya berkibar tertiup angin pagi yang segar. Si pirang tidak menyadari jika sosok raven yang sempat diliriknya telah membuka mata, dan menatapnya tak berkedip hingga bus tiba di parkiran sekolah.

Jam istirahat berdering, semua murid dengan background taburan berhamburan berhamburan segera menuju tempat yang dapat mengganjal perut mereka, setelah otak terasa beku akibat mata pelajaran.

Si pirang dengan leluasa duduk di bawah pohon, dan sekotak bekal yang tadi di selipkan Sang ibunda kedalam tas miliknya. Ia hampir memikirkan Ramen jika saja dirinya tidak membuka tas lalu mendapati sekotak bekal yang bila tidak ia makan, maka ia tinggal nama setelahnya. Benar-benar pemikiran hyperbolis. Tapi tentu itu akibat nyata yang akan di dapatnya. Oke, jangan bahas kotak bekalnya.

Naruto mau tak mau puasa Ramen untuk jam istirahatnya, dan ia berniat membelinya setelah pulang sekolah. /Doeng

Sedang asyik melahap Udon, manik biru langitnya melihat kearah dimana sedang begitu banyak gadis bergerumun. Apa ada pembagian beras gratis? Eh, emang pembagian sembako. Ini sekolah. Kepala pirang itu sepertinya perlu di benarkan lagi soal berpikir.

Tak ingin ambil pusing ia kembali menikmati bekal di hadapannya. Tapi, kok, suara ribut dari kerumunan itu makin nyaring? Naruto segera mengangkat wajahnya, bola matanya melebar ketika puluhan gadis datang menghampirinya. Atau lebih jelasnya ia sedang di datangi seotang pemuda raven dengan di iringi puluhan gadis yang terlihat menguarkan sejuta cinta pada Si raven. Lalu glare untuknya. Apa-apaan mereka. Mau membantainya gitu? Naruto sudah siap kabur jika pembantaian itu terjadi.

Jika Sang Uzumaki kelimpungan ketika merasa bahaya di depan mata. Sang pemuda dengan iris onyx tersebut, justru melenggang dengan santai. Berbekal wajah datar sedari lahir pemuda Uchiha itu duduk di samping si pirang yang melongo dengan tingkah si pantat ayam yang seenaknya.

Sret.

Dalam sekejab, kotak bekal Naruto yang isinya tinggal setengah, berada di tangan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Ia adalah pemuda yang selalu jadi terpopuler dimana pun dirinya berada. Tanpa peduli pada apapun, ia memasukan tempura buatan ibu si blonde kedalam mulutnya. Seluruh siswi yang menyaksikan menganga dengan kotak bekal yang berhamburan milik mereka. Sedang putra bungsu dari Namikaze Minato tersebut hanya speechless dengan reaksi orang-orang di depannya.

Mereka pikir aku mau membagi bekalku, ketika aku sendiri masih lapar. Si Teme ini saja yang kurang ajar memakan bentoku tanpa permisi atau meminta. Grrr... Sial!

Belum sempat si pirang mengucapkan kata-kata yang ada di otaknya. Teriakan seluruh siswi mengurungkan niat sucinya untuk menyumpahi sang Uchiha. Seluruh siswi dengan teriakan hyperbolisnya menujuk-nunjuk Naruto, memyalahkam si pirang atas tindakan pemuda Uchiha yang lebih memilih memakan bento miliknya. Bahkan hanya tinggal setengah.

"NARUTO.. KENAPA KAU SELALU SAJA MEMBUAT KAMI KESAL? KEMBALIKAN SASUKE-KUN PADA KAMI, BODOH!" Teriakan gadis bersurai pink yang paling nyaring dari yang lain membuat para gaeis itu semakin gencar ingin menguliti si pirang karena setuju dengan ketua mereka dalam menjadi fanatiknya sang Uchiha.

Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa akhirnya hanya menghela nafas lelah. Maunya apa coba? Ambil aja itu si Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat ia kehilangan selera makan meski lapar. Memang apa bagusnya si Sasuke ini. Si pirang melirik sinis Sasuke yang masih mengunyah makanan miliknya. Mata mereka bertemu sekejap, Naruto lekas melihat kearah depan dengan rona di pipinya. Delikan sekilas itu saja lagi-lagi membuat jantungnya berdebar. Memalukan jika si pantat ayam sampai melihat rona di pipi tannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang bersikap layaknya gadis-gadis labil di depan sana.

'_benar-benar Teme Uchiha yang menyebalkan'_

Haah~… maunya Sasuke apa sih? jangan-jangan dia…

~~~~~~~~~~~ Tomat-Jeruk ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi, sudah dari sekitar satu jam yang lalu sekolah usai dan ia tertidur tanpa ada yang membangunkannya. Bahkan sahabatnya yang pecinta anjing itu pun dengan jahatnya meninggalkan ia yang paranoid itu pun bergegas menyambar tas ketika membuka mata, lalu ia dengan tergesa berjalan sambil merutuk semua teman sekelasnya.

Ia begitu sial hari ini setelah tadi hampir jadi korban sembelih para siswi. Sedang biang dari deritanya dwngan tidak tau diri mengucap terima kasih lalu melenggang pergi.

ITU ORANG MAUNYA APA SIH?!

Naruto prustasi dengan keadaannya untuk hari ini.

Tiba-tiba, langkah sang Namikaze terhenti. Pendengarannya menangkap percakapan dua orang yang ia kenal salah satunya. Tanpa di sengaja olehnya ia diam ditempatnya berdiri yang berada di ujung belokan terakhir menuju tangga.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun. Aku adalah tunanganmu! Dan itu adalah mutlak."

suara gadis itu terdengar mengancam. Naruto bahkan membeku tanpa sebab.

"Hn, aku tidak peduli. Pergilah Karin, kau dan teman-temanmu itu mengganggu. Dan ingatlah jika aku selamanya tidak sudi bertunangan denganmu apa lagi kelak menikah."

Naruto yakin jika sekarang gadis berambut merah terswbut meneteskan airmata. Dan ia tetap pada posisinya- menguping.

"Dan kau?! sebaiknya jangan suka menguping, ne!" Tanpa disangka Sasuke telah berada di hadapannya dalam sekejap. Naruto mangap-mangap dalam keterkejutannya. Ia ingin protes saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda raven di depannya, namun yang keluar hanya gumaman tak jelas karena begitu susahnya ia untuk bersuara.

**TBC.**

**RnR plish..**


	2. Chapter 2

Entah apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto hingga ia terjebak dengan murid-murid Konoha Junior School. Ia kesini hanya untuk menemui teman lamanya yang sekarang berpropesi sebagai guru disini. Dan tanpa persetujuannya, temannya itu justru memintanya untuk menggantikan dia sebentar yang ada urusan mendadak. Naruto yang bingung menatap murid-murid remaja tanggung yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bahkan dengan jelas Naruto melihat background bunga-bunga dan walpaper yang berganti warna pink.

Ada masalah apa dengan anak-anak ini?

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sensei.., Kenapa tidak memperkenalkan diri?"

Seorang murid bertanya yang sepertinya kelas ini menganggap dirinya adalah guru baru. Meski tidak menolak dianggap begitu, maka ia juga tidak keberatan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

"Berapa umur Anda, Sensei?!"

Murid-murid wanita di kelas tersebut semakin gencar menanyainya.

"Umurku? 27 tahun, ne!" Naruto menjawab seadanya.

"Uwaaaah~… Kau tidak terlihat setua itu. Kau itu seperti malaikat, Sensei~!"

Blush~

Seruan yang ini di angguki oleh semua murid di kelas yang membuat Naruto merona.

"Kenapa kau berkerja jadi guru? Kau lebih layak menjadi seorang model, sensei."

"Aku tidak begitu~," Naruto melambaikan kedua tangannya kedepan dada. "dan lagi aku tidak berkerja sebagai guru." Ucapnya menyerah dengan anak-anak yang pintar menggombal.

"Lalu kau berkerja sebagai apa?"

"Aku bekerja. Hanya bisnis keluarga yang dijalankan ayah, lalu di lanjutkan oleh kakakku. Aku hanya membantu, anggap saja begitu. Hahaha!" Lanjutnya lagi dengan tawa canggung.

"Apa kau punya pacar?" Anak dengan rambut coklat jabrik ini menatapnya mupeng. Membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Err... Aku masih single." jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipi dengan tanda lahir tiga garis tipis. Semua murid menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut dan mata yang memicing. "Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak bohong."

Dengan mata memicing, mereka terus begatian menanyai Naruto yang merasa ingin kabur dari tempat itu.

"A-apa Anda pernah mengalami Cinta pertama?" Dengan malu-malu murid tersebut bertanya. Membuat seluruh temannya memandangnya seperti ia adalah anak yang turun dari bulan.

"Apa? Cinta pertama? Te-tentu saja aku pernah mengalaminya, ttebayo~!" Dan Naruto masih saja menjawab pertanyaan yang semakin tidak jelas untuknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sensei?! Bisa kau ceritakan?" Para gadis mulai tertarik ketika mendengar akan ada cerita romance dari pria tampan berparas malaikat di depan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian bertanya begitu? Jangan paksa aku bercerita, oke?!"

"Ooh~… Ayolah~, ceritakan untuk kami, sensei~!" Murid-murid tersebut tetap memanggil Naruto sebagai sensei. Modusnya mereka agar si pirang mau berbagi cerita.

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab dengan tegas. Namun tatapan hopeless anak-anak dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat Naruto kelabakan.

"Ayolah~, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana ceritanya. Sungguh!"

semua murid masih menatapnya ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak bohong. sudahlah, aku tidak mau ditanya lagi."

"Huweeeee... Naruto-sensei jahaaaattt~?!" Mereka tidak segan-segan menangis ketika Naruto tidak mau bercerita.

"Hei! Hei! Nanti aku bisa dimarahi." Seru sang Uzumaki semakin panik. lalu akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah~, duduk saja biar aku ingat-ingat dulu. Aku bercerita di mulai dari mana dulu, ya~?!"

"Baiklah, dengar baik-baik saat aku bercerita, ya~?!"

"Aku mulai~!"

Seruan murid-murid langsung terhenti dengan Naruto yang mulai bercerita.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Storie by: Tomat jeruk**

**Title: First Love Stories**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**warn; Drama gaje, OOC, typo(s), miss typo, bahasa tidak beraturan, cerita pasaran, author newbie, membaca ini dapat menyebabkan kolesterol meningkat.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Enjoy~…

**Naruto Stories**

Mata biru itu membulat saat sosok raven yang sedari tadi menjadi objek untuk dirinya menguping ada di depannya dalam waktu seperkian detik saja.

"Sebaiknya, kau jangan suka menguping, ne!" Suara bariton itu sanggup membuat si pirang gemetaran takut.

Sreet

Tanpa banyak kata lagi pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut, menyeret tangan si pirang yang hanya membuka tutup mulutnya tidak bisa bersuara.

Naruto yang merasa jika dirinya di seret-seret tanpa sebab, mencoba melepas tangan berkulit alabaster yang mengcengram kuat pergelangan tangannya. Ia juga sama sekali tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan gadis berambut merah itu. Bahkan ia tidak mengenal gadis tadi. Naruto sangat ingat jika gadis bernama Karin yang Sasuke sebut namanya tadi menatapnya begitu tajam. Ia kembali berontak saat akan di masukan ke dalam mobil oleh Sasuke dengan paksa.

Bruk.

"Aduuuh~" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang terantuk setir mobil karena di lempar secara tidak manusiawi kedalam mobil. pergelangan tangannya pun memerah. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemuda raven yang baru saja duduk di kemudi mobilnya.

"Teme! Kau ingin membawaku kemana, hah?!" Si pirang berteriak pada pemuda berwajah datar disebelahnya. Kesal karena dirinya harus mengalami nasib naas seharian di sekolah akibat dari orang di sebelahnya ini.

"Diamlah, Dobe." Suara Sasuke setenang air kolam renang di rumahnya.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS DIAM?! KAU JANGAN SEENAKNYA SAJA TERUS, TEME!" Naruto tidak tahan hingga berteriak. Orang ini memang brengsek yang sesuka hati sekali memperlakukannya.

Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar area sekolah. Tidak peduli jika telinganya bisa saja tuli akibat teriakan seriosa Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomat-Jeruk~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kita mau kemana?!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke yang masih fokus menyetir. Mereka ketempat kawasan perumahan elit Konoha dengan rumah-rumah yang tentu sangat besar dan indah di pandang mata.

"Kita akan kerumahku, lalu bertemu orang tuaku." Sasuke menatapnya datar seolah yang ia katakan adalah hal yang wajar.

Yah~, wajar jika ia adalah seorang wanita. Bahkan mungkin ia akan sangat bahagia jika ia seorang wanita.

Lalu karena ia pria yang bergender sama dengan Sasuke.

UNTUK APA UCHIHA SIALAN ITU MENGAJAKNYA MENEMUI ORANG TUANYA?

Naruto yang akhirnya dapat memproses pikirannya melotot horor kearah si pemuda raven.

"KAU, MAU APA KAU MEMBAWAKU KERUMAHMU? MEMANGNYA AKU MAU DILAMAR OLEHMU?!" Oops.. Naruto keceplosan salah bicara. Mana dia berteriak sangat kencang hingga orang-orang pun menegok kearah jalannya mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto penuh intimidasi.

"Idiot. Orang bodoh mana juga yang mau melamarmu. Baka dobe?!" Ujar Sasuke terdengar menghina sekali di telinga Naruto.

Namun karena si pirang terlanjur malu akan kebodohannya ia hanya diam saja. Hingga mereka tiba didepan gerbang tinggi menjulang yang di jaga ketat oleh dua orang berjas hitam berbadan tinggi besar.

Penjaga yang melihat kedatangan mobil tuannya, segera membuka gerbang yang secara otomatis membuka dengan remote kecil ditangannya.

Naruto terpukau dengan halaman rumah yang begitu luas, cukup untuk di jadikan lapangan sepak bola internasional. Matanya bergulir kearah rumah yang lebih pantas di sebut istana dari pada rumah. Uchiha benar-benar kaya raya. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa menjadi orang miskin ketika berada di kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih diam disitu?" Sasuke membuka pintu mobil lalu menyeret kembali Naruto untuk turun dari mobil.

Ia diam saja di seret oleh si raven menuju mansion yang jaraknya begitu jauh. Memikirkan ini Naruto bingung, pasti sangat lelah berbolak-balik di mansion yg sangat besar ini. Jika ia yang tinggal disini sudah pasti ia akan memakai sepatu roda kemana-mana dari pada berjalan kaki.

"Teme, apa kau tidak bosan menyeretku terus-terusan? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Sasuke segera melepas pergelangan tangan si pirang yang sudah jengah di seret. Bahkan chapter ini menjadi adegan seret-menyeret sedari tadi.

Naruto mengelus pergelangan tangannya. Si kepala unggas teme ini memegang tangannya sangat kuat, padahal ia tidak berencana kabur kemana pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki ruang tengah yang begitu luas dan di lengkapi berbagai furniture mahal.

Seseorang duduk santai di depan tv plasma berukukuran besar dengan kepala bersandar pada sofa.

"Itachi... Apa Ayah dan Ibu dirumah?" Sasuke berseru tanya ketika melihat Sang kakak berada dirumah. Karena yang ia tau Itachi sangat sibuk di perusahaan. Melihat adanya Itachi di rumah membuat Sasuke yakin Ayah Ibunya pun masih ada dirumah.

"Otouto, kau sudah pulang? Mereka ada di teras sepertinya," Sahut Itachi Uchiha menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. "kau membawa teman? tidak biasanya sekali, Otouto~!" katanya lagi ketika melihat si pirang yang kembali dapat seretan dari Sasuke. Dan ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat adiknya hanya memberi tatapan datar yang tajam hingga akhirnya tertawa terbahak.

Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan Itachi yang sibuk tertawa tidak jelas. padahal tidak ada hal lucu yang pantas di tertawakan sampai seperti itu, menurut pendapat Naruto. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang gondok dengan perkataan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di teras kediaman Uchiha dilantai dua mansion. Ada taman kecil dan meja, kursi santai, serta payung besar menghiasi tempat tersebut. Pasti sangat nyaman hingga pasangan Senior Uchiha ini begitu menikmati keberadaan mereka di teras ini.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama." Sasuke menunduk hormat kepada orang tuanya. Naruto pun demikian, ikutan menundukan kepala kepada orang yang lebih tua sebagai sopan santunnya.

Sasuke melirik si pirang dalam diam.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah pulang, nak?!" Mikoto Uchiha, Ibunya tersenyum lembut kearah putera bungsunya. Ia sangat anggun dengan terusan merah maroon yang dikenakannya.

Ayahnya hanya bergumam 'hn' sebagai sambutan, dan matanya tak lepas dari majalah bisnis yang dibacanya. Uchiha menguasai keuangan dijepang. Ia tidak perlu takut tergeser oleh saingannya ketika dirinya menjadi cover di majalah bisnis tersebut.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikankepala pada kalian." Sang bungsu Uchiha berucap to the point pada orang tuanya.

Mikoto memandangnya dengan kedua alis terangkat, menanti hal apa yang akan di ucapkan putera keduanya. Sedang Fugaku menatap datar Sasuke tanpa arti.

"Aku... Tidak mau ada perjodohan atas diriku, karna-" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengangkat tangan mereka yang berpaut keatas. "aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan yang paling jelas, aku menyukainya." Sasuke bersiap jika dirinya akan di pukuli oleh ayahnya, atau di tendang dari keluarga Uchiha. Ia siap dengan resiko apapun yang akan diterimanya, asal gadis gila itu menjauh dari hidupnya. Ia benci ketika gadis itu terus saja meminta macam-macam padanya, dengan dalih jika mereka di jodohkan dan Sasuke harus menuruti semua kemauannya. Persetan semuanya.

Meski ia harus menyeret si pirang dalam masalah, namun ia juga sudah memikirkan resiko apa dan cara untuk mengatasi perbuatannya ini.

Kedua orang tuanya terperangah. Bahkan Fugaku menjatuhkan majalahnya ke bawah jalan berumput di kakinya.

Naruto berkedip lucu beberapa kali dengan bingung atas ucapan pemuda Uchiha disebelahnya. Mungkin jika ada yang bisa menjelaskan, tolong katakan padanya bahwa ini adalah april mop atau apa saja. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti permasalahan yang ia sedang hadapi.

Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti?

batinnya mulai miris ketika melihat pasangan Uchiha yang duduk disana menguarkan aura aneh.

Azab apa yang kau berikan padaku ini, Kami-sama?

batin Naruto lagi dengan nelangsa.

"Kau pasti sedang lelah, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto berkata lemah lembut pada putera bungsunya, "pemuda di sebelahmu itu adalah temanmu disekolah, bukan?!" ucapnya lagi seolah menyuruh Sasuke mengkonfirmasi jika tadi anaknya itu salah bicara.

"Aku tau dia pemuda yang sama sepertiku. Dan aku memang tidak menyukai wanita, Kaa-san!" Ucapnya santai, seperti mengatakan dia baru saja salah beli baju.

Sedang Fugaku yang sedari tadi diam dikursinya, merasa hampir saja terjengkang kebelakang jika saja kursi yang ia duduki tidak melekat pada tanah.

Mikoto menatap raut wajah suaminya. Keningnya berkerut merasa khawatir pada keadaan anaknya jika suaminya marah.

Fugaku memperhatikan penampilan Si pirang dari atas hingga bawah yang membuat si pirang risih. Fugaku merasa pernah melihat ciri-ciri yang mirip seperti pemuda yang di bawa anaknya tersebut. Lalu ia membuka suara.

"Apakah Ayahmu bernama, Namikaze Minato?"

DEG.

Mata Naruto melebar. Dari mana orang ini tau nama ayahnya? Ia selalu menggunakan marga Uzumaki sebagai pelengkap namanya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui jika ia adalah putera tunggal keluarga Namikaze.

Dan dengan pelan Naruto mengangguk atas pertanyaan yang di berikan Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

Mikoto serta Sasuke menatap suami juga ayah itu dengan tanda tanya besar di dahi mereka. Sedang Fugaku hanya berwajah datar dan acuh kepada istri dan anaknya.

"Aku akan sangat senang berbesan dengan ayahmu nanti, Naruto!" kata Fugaku dengan seringai tipis yang membuat Ibu dan anak melotot tak percaya akan tingkah Fugaku.

Namun bagi Naruto itu artinya ia dalam masalah sangat besar dan siap untuk menenggelamkan diri di lembah akhir.

Kami-sama... Kenapa kau memberiku azab di dunia seperti ini?

Batin Naruto mewek seketika.

Ingatkan ia untuk mengantung Sasuke di atas Konoha tower nanti.

TBC.

SUPER BIG THANKS BUAT YANG RIPIU CHAPPI KEMAREN.

miss horvilshy, himekaruLI, Imel jewels, Harpaairiry, Vianycka hime, Icha Clalu Bhagia, , Riska'SN, dhiya-chan, Nauchi KirikaRE22, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, devilojoshi, onyx sky, ikhaosvz, mifta cinya, Zen Ikkika, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, JewELF, FuuCker690, Ineedtoheatyou, Saory Athena Namikaze, .

Maaf ya gais gak bisa bales satu2. lagi kepepet soalnya. #flakk.

buat yang namanya belum disebutin karna ke khilafan saya. saya mohon maaf sekali.

sekali lagi mohon ripiunya dari kalian.

Berilah kritik dan saran agar saya dapat lebih bagus lg.

sampai jumpa di chapter depan. #kissu semua. :*

Jaa~

TOMAT-JERUK


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto tidak habis pikir pada bocah-bocah labil yang terus memaksanya bercerita tanpa ingat waktu. Bahkan bel sekolah sudah berdering dari sepuluh menit lalu, dan mereka tampak tidak ingin pulang sebelum Si pirang selesai bercerita.

Lalu harus bagaimana?

Kabur saja, begitu?

Naruto benar-benar berniat kabur karena ia pasti akan kena marah kakaknya jika tidak kembali ke kantor. Kakak angkatnya itu bukan hanya marah tapi pasti akan memberinya kerjaan bertumpuk.

Si pirang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Menatap murid-murid dengan senyum canggung, ia berujar. "Maaf, ya, anak-anak. Tapi, aku harus kembali bekerja, ne?!" Sedikit membungkuk, ia buru-buru kabur melesat keluar kelas dan secepatnya dapat kembali ke kantor.

Sedangkan murid-murid itu masih memproses kejadian tadi dengan lambat bak modem yang kuotanya sudah limit.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik teriakan seisi kelas membuat alunan suara layaknya orcestra. Teriakan hiperbolis yang membuat Naruto makin cepat untuk lari dan selamat dari murid-murid kecanduan cerita romance.

Ia menghela nafas ketika sudah sampai dengan selamat dalam mobilnya. Ia melajukan mobil force hitam itu keluar dari kawasan sekolah, menghiraukan para siswa-siswi yang kesetanan mengejar dirinya seperti jombie kelaparan.

Akibat hari ini, Ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

Naruto tersenyum miring kearah jalan di depannya dengan tatapan tanpa arti.

_'setelah hari itupun, dia tak pernah lagi dapat kutemui. Si brengsek itu, memang selalu seenaknya saja.'_

…

** Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Love stories © Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk**

**warn: ****AU, OOC, Typo(s), bahasa gak karuan, gak jelas, alur sesuka hati author, cerita pasaran, ngawur,dan berbagai kekurangan yang lain termasuk EYD.**

**Minat baca? silahkan.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**ENJOY~**

…

**Amma Cherry Present.**

**Naruto Stories.**

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelasnya. Kejadian buruk yang beruntun menimpanya membuat kantung hitam dibawah matanya, hasil dari insomnia semalaman. Belum lagi, ia hanya sendirian dirumah dengan hujan deras tadi malam. Ia hanya takut pada mahluk sakral tak kasat mata yang di juluki hantu. Tapi, bukan itu yang perlu di kawatirkan, ada hal yang lebih horor dari hantu. Yaitu Uchiha Sasule, eh maksudnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Tuan muda teme Uchiha itu benar-benar membuat Naruto kehilangan selera hidup seketika. Dengan wajah datar tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, Ia diajak bertemu kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya yang aneh, lalu mengatakan jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang membuat Itachi Uchiha semakin tertawa tidak waras. Semua Uchiha nampak tidak waras dimata Naruto, terutama Sang kepala keluarga itu sendiri. Tanpa ekpresi berarti Uchiha senior itu justru memintanya dengan senang hati untuk jadi menantu dan menyandang marga Uchiha.

Maka terkutuklah Uchiha bagi Si pirang.

Bahkan ia tidak dibiarkan bersuara untuk protes, Ia diseret lagi begitu saja keluar dari mansion besar Uchiha dan di antar pulang ketika dirinya telah sadar tiba di depan rumahnya.

.

.

Tanpa sadar kaki jenjangnya membawa ia sudah masuk kedalam kelas. Tidak ada siapapun yang datang karna masihlah sangat pagi untuk kesekolah. Si pirang pun tidak pernah datang sepagi ini, Ia lebih sering telat ketimbang masuk di pelajaran pertama tanpa hukuman. Duduk di kursinya yang ia tempati sudah hampir sepuluh bulan selama berada di kelas 3-A, ujian pun akan segera ia hadapi.

Haah~

Naruto menghela nafas, ia membenamkan wajah diatas kedua tangannya yang bertumpu diatas meja. Ia masih sendirian hingga kantuk menyerangnya, dan ia tenggelam dalam mimpinya setelah tidak tidur semalaman.

.

.

.

Ramai, berisik, gaduh, begitulah suasana kelas 3-A saat ini. Acara gosip yang selalu menjadi jadwal anak murid di kelas ketika menunggu guru tiba, membuat siswi-siswi itu membentuk meja dan kursi menjadi satu. Mereka membicarakan tentang idola mereka yang selalu populer tunjuh turunan, juga calon tunangannya yang memasang tanda bahaya untuk siapapun yang berambut pirang. Hingga beberapa yang berambut pirang menelan ludah ngeri akibat Sang calon tunangan Uchiha terkenal tak main-main dengan perkataannya.

"Yang aku dengar, sih, begitu!"

"Dan orang yang diseret Uchiha-sama kemaren itu berambut pirang katanya!?"

"Sepertinya aku harus mengecat rambutku, jidat!"

"Memang harus, pig! Kau tidak ingin jadi mangsa Si nenek sihir berambut merah itu, 'kan?!"

"Aku juga sepertinya."

"Kalian ubah warna rambut kalian. Tapi, jangan warna pink, ya?!"

"Kami juga tidak ingin warna rambut norak sepertimu, jidat!"

"KAU BILANG APA, PIG?"

"NORAK! FORHEAD!"

"KYAAAAAA...!"

"HENTIKAN MEREKA!"

Teriakan demi teriakan pun memenuhi jam pelajaran kosong, adu jambak, lempar bola kertas dan masih banyak yang lainnya, tidak perlu di jabarkan secara langsung bentuk kekerasan yang tidak boleh ditiru disini.

Keributan masal yang sedang berlangsung membuat sesosok pirang mengangkat wajahnya dari atas meja. Tangannya terasa kaku akibat terlalu lama bertumpu dimeja dan menjadi bantal kepalanya, tangan berkulit tan tersebut mengucek pelan kedua matanya. Mata sebiru langit itu pun melihat sekeliling yang penuh dengan ke anarkisan teman sekelasnya. Biasanya ia turut tampil dalam keributan, tapi sekarang dirinya terlalu malas.

Ia menatap keluar jendela disamping tempat duduknya. Musim dingin akan segera tiba, membuat pohon-pohon sakura menjadi gundul kembali. Sapphiernya menatap sosok yang duduk dibawah pohon maple taman belakang sekolah, tepat berada di samping jendela yang ia tatap. Sosok itu begitu menawan, hembusan angin lembut menerpa rambut ravennya yang sedikit panjang hingga melambai. Udara sedingin ini, orang itu tertidur dengan lelapnya tanpa merasa dingin sedikitpun dari tidurnya yang terlihat nyaman.

Si pirang mendengus, pandangannya ia arahkan ke depan kelas. Semua temannya masihlah rusuh dengan berbagai aktifitas tidak jelas. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Hoi, Naruto! Kau mau kemana?" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik berseru tanya padanya. Pemuda Inuzuka itu sedang memegang Lee yang memberontak untuk di coret lipstik, Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya memang sangat menyusahkan. Kiba sampai memelintirnya bersama tiga orang teman lainnya.

Naruto memutar mata jengah. "Jangan bertanya seperti kau itu pacarku saja! Aku ingin ke toilet," Lalu ia membuka pintu kelas untuk menuju tempat tujuan yang ia katakan.

"Sialan! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu main Uno, yang kalah dicoret lipstik. Ayo, ikutlah setelah kembali dari toilet?!" Seru si pecinta anjing itu sembari mengacungkan lipstik yang ia dapat dari Ino. Tanpa perasaan ia mencoret wajah Lee dengan lipstik pink terang hingga Lee berteriak makin menjadi.

.

.

.

_**AMMA CHERRY.**_

.

.

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di depan wastafel toilet sekolah, ia membasuh wajahnya meski suhu air dan udara begitu dingin. Bergerak kearah pintu keluar lalu berjalan sambil mengeratkan syal orange yang melekat manis di lehernya.(Kyuubi membelikannya bulan lalu saat memasuki musim gugur dan ia tidak ingin Naruto terserang penyakit.)

.

.

semilir angin membuat Si pirang bergidik akibat dinginnya hawa yang di sebar angin, kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah. Di depannya duduk seorang pemuda dengan surai raven tengah tertidur dengan headphone menempel di telinganya.

Si pirang berjalan mendekat dengan gemerisik rerumputan setiap kakinya menginjak tanah berumput hijau tersebut.

Tangan berkulit tannya melepas syal yang melilit lehernya, lalu ia menunduk untuk melilitkan syal merah tersebut keleher sesosok raven yang masih juga tak terganggu dengan hawa dingin yang menyergapnya.

Mendengus.

Uzumaki muda itupun beranjak untuk kembali keruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

Perlahan manik onyx yang selalu memikat itu terbuka, tangan alabasternya menggenggam syal merah yang lumayan menghangatkan lehernya dari sapuan angin. Surai ravennya bergoyang gemulai saat ia mendongkak keatas; arah si pirang duduk dan tanpa sengaja melihatnya sedang menatap si pirang, membuat rona merah mudah sukses mendarat di pipi tannya yang seksi.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah si pirang. Menggemaskan!

"Hachiimm..."

Sepertinya Ia terserang flu. Kenapa juga bisa-bisanya ia tertidur disini saat menatap Naruto dari jauh. Merepotkan.

.

.

.

"Kau di jemput?" Kiba menyernyit saat Naruto tengah terburu-buru memasukan buku kedalam tas coklat miliknya.

"Um. iya, Kyuu-nii hari ini pulang dari Uzu. Tou-san menjemputku untuk langsung menjemput Kyuu-nii di bandara," Si pirang sudah siap menyampingkan tas kepunggungnya. "Jaa~!" serunya langsung berlari keluar.

Kepala bersurai coklat Kiba cuma geleng-geleng melihat tingkah teman pirangnya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju keluar sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa akan ada drama seperti tertabrak seseorang dilorong yang lumayan sepi karena sudah jam pulang sekolah, namun apa daya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari ruang UKS layaknya drama anak SMU di televisi.

Bruuk.

Braak.

"Ouch..!"

Naruto mengelus bokongnya yang secara dramatis mencium lantai marmer dengan keras, wajahnya cemberut hampir menangis jika tidak ingat ia seorang pria.

Mendengar dengusan dari orang yang di tabraknya, Si pirang lekas mengangkat kepalanya ke arah orang yang telah tertabrak olehnya. Maka wajah dengan garis tipis dan juga dihiasi lesung pipi sebelah kanannya pun semakin cemberut masam. Rasanya sial sekali setiap bertemu pemuda raven yang masih tegak berdiri setelah bertabrakan dengan cukup keras bersama dirinya, bahkan untuk membantunya berdiri pun tidak.

Apa ia akan selalu mendapat sial ketika bertemu Uchiha ini?

Kenapa semenjak kemaren Si raven terus merusak hari Naruto?

Jawabnya ada di ujung langit.

Oke, lupakan!

Naruto, sudah berdiri dengan Sasuke yang masih tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke menatap Naruto intens, wajah putih susunya dihiasi kemerahan sekitar hidung, sepertinya ia filek. Tangannya bergerak melepas syal merah yang tersemat dilehernya, lalu memakaikannya pada Si pirang yang mangap-mangap atas perlakuan Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha, dengan wajah datar penuh karisma meski dihiasi warna kemerahan sekitar hidung- sudah jangan dibahas, melilitkan syal merah tersebut kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek sekian senti darinya.

"Aku kembalikan." ucapnya, tau jika syal tersebut ada di lehernya saat terbangun karna Si pirang yang menaruh ke lehernya. Lagi pula ia tetap terkena flu.

Sasuke berbalik membelakagi Naruto, ia hendak berjalan ketika Si pirang menarik tangan kanannya, lalu buru-buru melepasnya dengan cepat.

"Te-teme, k-kau 'kan sedang sakit? Pakai saja untukmu." Naruto dengan kikuk dan salah tingkah berucap tergagap sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, pipinya merona dengan imutnya. Ia melepas syal lalu mengulurkannya ke arah pemuda raven yang kali ini mendengus geli.

"Haatchim.."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke bersin.

Ia mengambil syal lalu berjalan terlebih dulu, meninggalkan Naruto yang entah ingin tertawa atau menangis melihat ekpresinya sekarang.

Tapi, sebelum jaraknya semakin jauh, Sasuke menengok kebelakang dan berucap, "Kau memang kekasih yang baik." Lalu kembali berjalan hingga menghilang di belokan terakhir menuju pintu keluar.

Blush.

"Te-teme!" Naruto semakin tergagap 'tak jelas dengan wajah semerah lipstik Kushina saat ke acara arisan. Ia membawa kaki jenjangnya untuk lekas menuju pintu keluar karna Ayahnya pastilah telah menunggunya.

Deguban jantungnya tak kunjung reda bahkan saat ia telah tiba di bandara, Ayahnya sampai khawatir putranya sakit karna wajahnya merah dan ia terus bergumam tak jelas.

"Apa kalian terkena macet? Aku menunggu lama disini." Seorang pemuda berambut jingga menghampiri duo pirang ayah anak tersebut. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat Sang adik seperti orang linglung dengan tatapan kosong. Di dera rasa khawatir ia menempelkan tangannya yang putih dan halus itu ke kening adiknya. Manik crimsonnya menatap Sang ayah yang hanya bergumam 'tidak tau' sambil mengangkat bahu.

Ia mendengus melihat Ayahnya dalam mode menyebalkan.

"Hei, bocah!" Kyuubi menyentil dahi Si pirang hingga ia mengaduh dan cemberut. Dengan seringai menyebalkan Kyuubi mengacak rambut blonde Naruto dan mengeretnya untuk pulang dengan di ikuti Sang kepala keluarga.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka sangatlah ramai ketika kedua putera Namikaze tersebut terus bertengkar karna Kyuubi begitu jahil. Ketika sampai kediaman mereka, suara ribut semakin menjadi karena Sang ibu ikut-ikutan rusuh.

Minato hanya geleng-geleng saat waktu menonton tv-nya kacau. Tidak berubah sama sekali ketika keluarga mereka berkumpul.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Namikaze begitu santai di isi dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil mereka.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Naru?"

"Baik. Nilaiku juga tidak buruk, Tou-san." Naruto menjawab sambil menyeruput Ramennya. "Kyuu-nii, akan berapa lama disini?" Manik biru cerahnya yang besar menatap sulung Namikaze.

"Kau bertanya seolah ingin cepat-cepat aku kembali ke Uzu yang membosankan karna tak ada kau." Kyuubi memutar matanya ketika tau Si pirang paling jengkel jika di jahili oleh dirinya. "Disana membosankan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku disini hanya satu bulan atau bisa lebih." Ia terkekeh dengan wajah jahat melihat ekpresi adiknya tiba-tiba suram dan menaruh mangkuk Ramennya yang tinggal kuahnya saja. "Hei, kau tidak perlu berekpresi seperti itu, bocah?!" seru Kyuubi dengan keringat mengantung di dahinya.

"Jangan terus menjahili adikmu, Kyuu!" Kushiha menegur anak sulungnya yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri semenjak Kyuubi di adopsi.

Naruto menatap Ibunya dengan sedih. Dengan sejuta modus ia memeluk Ibunya yang cantik lalu menatap Kyuubi jengkel di balik pelukannya kepada Sang ibu.

Kushina sungguh tidak tahan melihat ekpresi lucu putranya yang lalu ia cubit gemas setelah di peluk manja Naruto. Si pirang hanya bisa berteriak protes.

"Aku ingin tau, siapa orang yang telah membuatmu menjadi mummy berjalan seperti tadi siang?' Kyuubi menatap Naruto curiga penuh tuntutan.

"A-aaku hanya berpikir tentang team basketku disekolah. Kami akan ikut pertandingan sebentat lagi." ucapnya dengan lancar diakhir.

"Benarkah?'

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Setelah makan malan hampir selesai. Si pirang seperti telah mengingat sesuatu yang sedari kemaren ingin di tanyakannya.

"Aku boleh bertanya? Tou-san?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Melihat anggukan Minato, ia meneruskan ucapannya, "Apa, Tou-san mengenal keluarga Uchiha?" Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Minato tegang sesaat, bahkan Kushina yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam pun menyernyit dalam.

**TBC.**

Masih ngegantung banget ya?

gak papa lah ya, yang penting chappi ini udah kelar. #dibuang

saya tau chapter kali ini membosankan dan alurnya begitu lambat. tapi demi kesejahteraan rakyat indo- /author dilempar tomat/ ini demi plot yang udah teratur tertib gais. biar ff ini ngambang(?) nanti chapter depan akan saya tambah romancenya~ karna mood saya bikin romance lg anjlok kedasar-dasarnya.

berhubung banyak yg kaget sama Fugaku. gak ada yg spesial jg gak akan ada fugamina. doi setuju nanti ada penjelasannya. maaf ya gais..

sama sifat OOC Itachi dan yg lain jg itu karna plotnya idah gitu. X3

well, saya minta maaf lagi gak bisa balas ripiu satu2.. mepet gais, maaf lagi soal updet yg lama. tugas kuliah sama kerjaan saya numpuk selalu. #alesan XP

okeh.. kalo gitu..

SUPER BIG TANKS AND BIG HUG BUAT REVIEW.

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid., Guest1., hanazawa kay., Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel., himekaruLI., anes dobe-chan., FuuCker690., jewELF., Guest2., onyx sky., Harpaairiry., Retnoelf., Imel jewels., Icha Clalu Bhgia., Ihalaech., mifta cinya., ikatriplesblingers., Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan., Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, .5., yukiko senju., bellakyu., zhiewon189., uzumakinamikazehaki., fukuda., Saory Athena Namikaze., Zen Ikkika., Guest3., Vianycka Hime., miss horvilshy.**

Saya harap kalian masih berkenan review dan memberi saya kritik atau saran yg membantu. :3 #kejtcup reader atu2

**TOMAT-JERUK**


End file.
